redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Orlando the ax
Hi Orlando the ax, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:49, 5 April 2009 Welcome! Welcome, Orlando! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome Orlando! Please write your fan fic! Hi! 'Sup! Got quesyions? I'll answer them! Prard Grrr... 00:00, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hello an' welcom eto Redwall Abbey! I'm Shieldmaiden. If you like fanfiction, go here: User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fiction List Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:34, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Nice to meet you! Hope you enjoy your time on the wiki!!! REDWAAAALLLLL!!!! Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 13:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. If you want an illustration, I'm always here. You can also read my fanfics, Avenger Tubistia or Fren's Quest,too, if you like ;) Hey matey! Hope you like it here! Not to be rude or anything, but could you work on your user page? I'm so eager to meet you I'm going insane! I also thought I'd suggest a specific fan fiction. Shieldmadien wrote one called Martin the Warrior: Return to Noonvale. It's completed and awesome! Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hey there Orlando!!! I agree with Arrowtail, please fill out yer user page! the Precioussssss must know more about you!!!*eye twitches insanley*(the My Precioussss is me talking about myself in the third person)and if you wish, please read my fanfics in my blog, if you do please rate and leave comments, thanks--Silver the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Ahoy, mate! Ahoy there, I'd like to see your userpage and fan fic! Who knows, per'aps I'll discover somting intersting, eh mate? If you like fan fics, look at Verminfate's. His are AWESOME! {I don't always speak pirate, I just felt like doing that} Welcome to Redwall Wiki, hope you like it here! Blizzard6654 21:26, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654